


Our war against the world

by MindsinBloom



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Italian Character(s), M/M, Violence, World War II
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindsinBloom/pseuds/MindsinBloom
Summary: 1939 l'inizio della seconda guerra mondiale. Albania e Germania due paesi lontani chilometri e due ragazzi uniti dalla crudeltà della guerra.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Lo so che ho già in corso un’altra ff sui metamoro (You find me) e prometto che la finirò. Questa idea però mi è venuta in mente all’improvviso mentre giravo per la mia città e sentivo il bisogno di scrivere almeno qualche riga.  
> Probabilmente è un’idea assurda e non so se può piacere. A me il tema della guerra ha sempre attirato molto.  
> Troverete delle incoerenze storiche, ma prenderò solo spunto da alcuni eventi perché molto sarà inventato. Nonostante questo cercherò di informarmi il più possibile.  
> Appunto per questo richiede un pò di tempo come storia e vorrei sapere se può essere interessante, altrimenti rimarrà soltanto nella mia testa.
> 
> !I personaggi non mi appartengono e soprattutto non voglio esprimere nessun giudizio politico con questa storia!

* * *

  
**INTRODUZIONE**

 

Silenzio. Nella piazza di Tirana era calato un silenzio inusuale. Un silenzio che sapeva di paura, terrore e orrore. In quell'istante sembrava che il mondo intero si fosse fermato. Forse era successo veramente. Tutti trattenevano il respiro, chi fermo in un bar, chi in un negozio chi era corso nella casa più vicina per ascoltare la radio. Tra le vie si sentiva solo il gracchiare della voce del conduttore radiofonico. Quell'annuncio e poi le campane che iniziarono a suonare, un suono lugubre che si propagò per i vari paesi.

La Germania aveva attaccato la Polonia. L’Europa era in guerra.  
  
Ermal era seduto sugli scalini dell’entrata di casa sua. Erano gli inizi di settembre e il caldo si faceva ancora sentire. Tra le braccia aveva una chitarra con cui cercava di comporre qualche melodia orecchiabile. Era la sua passione, la musica. Ma di quei tempi poteva solo rimanere un passatempo. Sua madre era una famosa violinista e dava molte lezioni, ma nonostante questo dovevano affrontare periodi difficili per la mancanza di soldi. Così l’aveva costretto a frequentare una piccola scuola nel centro di Fier in modo che tra qualche anno avrebbe potuto trovare un lavoro sicuro come operaio in una fabbrica o qualcosa del genere per poter vivere serenamente. Di sola musica non si poteva vivere per molto, almeno che non fossi figlio di uno di quei signorotti che abitavano lungo le coste del mare o nel centro città.  
All'improvviso le campane della chiesa che si trovava nella piccola piazza lì vicino, iniziarono a suonare. Appoggiò la chitarra vicino a sé confuso. Si voltò verso sua madre che in quel momento stava curando il loro giardino per capire che succedeva. Era diventata pallida e dalle mani le erano sfuggite le forbici con cui stava potando alcune piante. Gli ultimi rintocchi suonarono cupi. Tutti corsero dentro nelle loro case. Si sentì il campanile del paese vicino suonare a sua volta.  
  
«Ermal, vieni dentro.» disse sua mamma tenendosi con una mano la gonna correndo trafelata in casa. Il ragazzino la seguì non capendo.  
  
Si sedette in cucina, osservando sua mamma sistemare le manovelle delle radio di legno, riposta sul ripiano delle cucina, per cercare di prendere segnale. Dopo un pò si sentì parlare una voce quasi meccanica:

_“Oggi 3 settembre 1939 l’Inghilterra e la Francia hanno dichiarato, poco fa, la loro entrata in guerra contro la Germania che ha rifiutato l’ultimatum proposto dalle due nazioni nemiche lasciando le proprie truppe stanziate in territorio polacco.”_  
  
La vide stringere tra le mani il grembiule bianco. Singhiozzò. Ermal voleva abbracciarla, ma quelle parole che aveva appena sentito lo lasciarono fermo sulla sedia a pensare. Per sua fortuna era nato esattamente qualche anno dopo gli eventi delle Grande Guerra e non aveva molti ricordi di quel dopoguerra durante il quale anche l’Albania fu costretta a rimboccarsi le maniche per riprendersi dalla crisi e dalla distruzione. Erano passati solo ventuno anni e lui ne aveva diciassette ormai. Forse aveva potuto vedere con i suoi occhi gli strascichi di quell'orrore, ma della parola guerra non ne poteva capire il significato. Non poteva capire il dolore e la paura che sua madre stava provando in quel momento. Lei si che aveva vissuto il significato di quella parola. Chissà cosa aveva provato a sentire quell'annuncio, sapere che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto rivivere quell'incubo.  
Dopo qualche minuto spense la radio, si asciugò gli occhi e prese Ermal per le mani.  
  
«Che ne dici di fare una bella torta, ti va?»  
  
Sorrise, annuendo. Forse tra qualche anno, momenti così gli sarebbero mancati come l’aria. Momenti che valevano più dell’oro.

Ci sono concetti che per l’uomo rimarranno per sempre estranei se non li vive in prima persona. Non si possono comprendere finché non ci si finisce dentro. Parliamo tanto, troppo di guerra e preghiamo sempre che avvenga nei paesi il più lontano possibili da noi. Così ne parliamo ma quando andiamo a dormire sono gli altri che muoiono per noi. Quelli che non parlano, ma vivono la guerra. 

L’ingenuità dell’uomo aveva pensato che dopo la catastrofe della prima guerra mondiale, nessuno avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di ripetere una cosa del genere e questo aveva fregato la maggior parte della gente.  
Quella grande guerra in realtà aveva lasciato dentro agli uomini tanta rabbia. La popolazione tedesca era stata abbandonata a se stessa. Persone innocenti, come i bambini, colpe non ne avevano. Non c’entravano nulla con quella guerra e quella crudeltà eppure erano state lasciate a morire in mezzo ai cumuli di macerie che una volta erano case e alla povertà totale. Giorno dopo giorno questa gente aveva accumulato abbastanza rabbia contro i restanti paesi d’Europa da dare voce in capitolo a Hitler. Eppure le sue idee erano state scritte chiaramente nero su bianco, forse nessuno ci aveva mai dato troppa importanza. Erano solo parole. Quando però quelle parole iniziarono a diventare azioni era troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Il popolo tedesco aveva dato fiducia ad un uomo dettato dalla rabbia, dalla paura, dalla stanchezza e da quei castelli di false speranze che quell'uomo aveva creato grazie alle belle parole.  
Uno di quei primi tanti cambiamenti che avrebbero dovuto mettere in allerta i tedeschi fu la riforma della scuola introdotta nel 1933. In particolare la creazione di particolari accademie militari: le “ _Nationalpolitische Erziehungsanstalten”_ conosciute anche come Napola*. Da quelle scuole uscivano i generali e i soldati che componevano quello che sarebbe diventato da lì a pochi anni una delle forze armate più spietate della storia: le SS. La motivazione per cui da lì uscivano soldati del genere? Semplice. Quelle accademie erano semplicemente un incubo e non era detto che ne uscissi vivo.

 

Fabrizio si stava guardando allo specchio appeso nel suo piccolo armadio. Alzò gli occhi al cielo. In quella scuola non ci sarebbe mai dovuto entrare. Aveva ottenuto un pò di rispetto con la forza, ma ancora durante le lezioni dove spiegavano i fondamenti del nazismo sentiva gli occhi addosso e dei bisbigli volare per la classe. E come dargli torto. Questi fondamenti iniziavano con il rappresentare la razza ariana e di ariano era sicuro di non avere niente. Capelli mori, occhi scuri, pelle olivastra. Ricordava ancora il medico che lo aveva visitato per vedere se rispettava i canoni richiesti per poter entrare, era completamente fuori dagli schemi. Poi aveva visto il suo cognome. Gli aveva rivolto una smorfia e timbrato con forza un “ammesso” sul suo foglio d’iscrizione.  
Il suo cognome gli aveva aperto la strada fin lì. Per poter diventare qualcuno, assumere un ruolo importante nella società e ricevere uno stipendio piuttosto alto. Infatti suo padre non era altro che uno dei segretari più vicini a Mussolini e così per mantenere quelle che erano alleanze tra paesi gli avevano offerto quel posto per fare poi carriera nel mondo militare. Si era trovato costretto ad accettare sotto lo sguardo severo di suo padre.

Sbatté l’anta dell’armadietto facendo tremare tutti gli altri.  
  
«Ei, non fare casino! Se arriva Schneider ci fa neri.» lo riprese il suo compagno di stanza. In realtà in quella camera si trovano in cinque, ma ci stavano a malapena tre persone. Si scusò, andandosi a sedere sul suo letto. Schneider era quello che supervisionava il corridoio e ogni giorno doveva prendersela con qualcuno.  
  
Era entrato in quella scuola nel 1937. Ormai erano passati due anni, ma nonostante la violenza a cui era sottoposto ogni giorno in cuor suo sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a prendere in mano un fucile e sparare a qualcuno. Se è vero che la guerra cambia gli uomini a lui lo avrebbe proprio sconvolto.  
All'improvviso si sentirono delle urla per il corridoio e delle risate. Thomas entrò euforico.  
  
«Siamo in guerra. Presto andremo a combattere veramente!»

* * *

 

(*) _Nationalpolitische Erziehungsanstalten dette  Napola erano 21 accademie militari presenti in Germania._


	2. CAPITOLO 1

 

****

 

**CAPITOLO 1**

 

 

**Fier, 1939**

 

Il mondo sembrava aver perso i suoi colori. Da giorni il cielo era grigio, il mare così mosso da poterlo ammirare soltanto dall'inizio della spiaggia e i canti dei gabbiani che lo sorvolano sembrava più stridulo del solito quasi da dar fastidio.

Quella mattina era andato a scuola come tutti i giorni insieme a  Marco. Avevano la stessa età ed era scappato dall'Italia con la famiglia dalle violenze dei fascisti che iniziavano a farsi troppo frequenti. Purtroppo la sua famiglia non aveva molti soldi e non si erano potuto permettere di emigrare in paesi più sicuri come l'America o l'Argentina. Probabilmente Fier non sarebbe rimasto un nascondiglio sicuro ancora per molto.

Quando arrivarono davanti al piccolo edificio quadrato di color grigio trovarono il cortile, solitamente pieno di ragazzi intenti a chiacchierare prima dell'inizio delle lezioni, vuoto. Si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso stringendosi la cartella sulle spalle. Notarono un vecchio bidello spazzare alcune foglie davanti all'entrata e decisero di chiedere informazioni.

«Ragazzi, che ci fate qua?» chiese l'anziano con voce bassa e gracchiante.

«Perché non c'è nessuno?» chiese Marco.

«Ah ragazzi miei. Questa è la guerra e deve ancora iniziare, ma arriverà presto. Fate tesoro delle cose che valgono davvero perché tra un po’ troverete la forza di vivere solo grazie a loro; in un pensiero bello, nel ricordo di vostra madre. Tornatevene a casa adesso.» l'uomo riprese a spazzare senza alzare lo sguardo dal terreno.

  
I due ragazzi tornano a passo lento verso la periferia di Fier.   
Era strana la città di mattina presto, alcune persone camminavano indaffarate per andare al lavoro, si sentivano i tintinni delle porte delle prime botteghe che aprivano. Eppure aleggiava una certa calma surreale. Ovviamente dopo l'annuncio dell'inizio della guerra il viso della gente aveva assunto espressioni serie, cupe o preoccupate. Si sorrideva per tranquillizzarsi a vicenda nella consapevolezza che il loro paese era preso di mira, troppo vicino agli imperi centrali per poter passare inosservato. Soprattutto ai bambini che rimanevano a guardare i più adulti parlare con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi dubbiosi si cercava di rimanere positivi, di portarli a giocare comunque lungo la spiaggia. Negli adulti il ricordo della prima guerra mondiale e delle rivolte che ne seguirono erano ancora troppo vividi. I ragazzi come Ermal, nati appena qualche anno dopo la fine, non potevano aspettarsi di capire cosa fosse realmente quella lotta fatta di ferro e sangue, nemmeno dai racconto più vividi si poteva comprendere quali fossero le emozioni di paura e disperazione che ti potevano cogliere in determinate situazioni. Però avevano idea di cosa fosse il dopoguerra, della povertà e della desolazione che lasciava.

Probabilmente sua mamma non si era aspettata di vederlo tornare a casa così presto. L'aveva colta intenta ad ascoltare la radio e così decise di fare meno rumore possibile appoggiandosi a lato della porta che dava sulla cucina per cercare di ascoltare anche lui.

 

_“Sono passati solo dieci giorni dall'annuncio della guerra e la Polonia, sotto continuo assedio, sta cadendo velocemente nelle mani dei tedeschi. Da Cracovia le truppe nemiche si dirigo verso Varsavia che cercherà con tutte le forze di resistere. L'Italia pur avendo dichiarato lo stato di non belligeranza sembra essere molto chiara sulla sua posizione nei confronti dell’Albania, la quale si rifiuta di rinnovare il Trattato di Tirana. La situazione non sembra essere però allarmante._ **_*"_ **

 

Ermal sentiva il cuore battere velocemente sentendo quella parole. Era la guerra. Quella vera. Quella dove si muore. Decise di farsi vedere da sua mamma e bussò alla porta come fosse appena arrivato.

Vide sua madre alzarsi di scatto e spegnere la radio. Si asciugò distrattamente gli occhi.

«Che ci fai qui? E la scuola?»

«È chiusa. Non ho capito per quale motivo. Sembra che abbiano paura a rimanere chiusi li dentro.»

«Che assurdità.» rispose sua madre.

Ermal si sedette su una delle sedie vicino al piccolo tavolo di legno che c'era in cucina. Sospirò.

  
«Mamma, non c’è bisogno di tenermi all'oscuro di tutto. Ho diciotto anni non sono un bambino. La sento la gente che parla in città.»

«Non c'è niente da sapere. Hanno detto che andrà tutto bene.»

«Se ci sarà una guerra sarò uno dei primi ad essere chiamato alle armi! Ho il diritto di sapere che sta succedendo!»

  
Vide sua madre trattenere un singhiozzo. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai pianto davanti a lui. Non lo aveva mai fatto, nemmeno quando suo padre li aveva abbandonati lasciandola da sola con tre figli. Era stato il loro pilastro per molti anni, ma era arrivata ora che anche lui come figlio si prendesse delle responsabilità.

Sua madre andò verso la finestra perdendosi con lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte, in quel punto dove si vedeva l'inizio del mare.  
Iniziò a parlare. 

«Ermal, non ci sarà veramente nessuna guerra qua. All'interno dell'esercito, al comando, ci sono troppi personaggi italiani importanti. La stessa cosa vale per il governo che ha creato troppi accordi con l’Italia. Dicono che andrà tutto bene solo per non farci preparare per l'invasione dei fascisti. Ma arriveranno e noi non potremmo fare niente.»

Rimasero in silenzio. Ermal non sapeva che dire. Non potevano scappare da nessuna parte. Erano circondati da una parte dai nazisti e dall'altra dai fascisti. Non avevano neppure abbastanza  soldi per permettersi una casa nuova o un viaggio oltre oceano. Sua sorella più piccola era stata mandata da sua nonna che abita in un paesino, poco conosciuto ancora una settimana fa con la scusa di farle un pò di compagnia . Forse non sarebbero arrivati fin lì. Suo fratello più grande invece che lavorava come contadino nei campi vicini avrebbe atteso insieme a loro il destino a cui sembrava impossibile sfuggire.  
Si accorse solo in quel momento di aver trattenuto il respiro per tutto quel tempo.  
  
«E poi non permetterei mai di farti tagliare questi bei capelli per farti mettere uno stupido elmetto.» sua madre gli accarezzò il volto.  
Almeno sarebbero potuti rimanere insieme fino alla fine.

 

 

**Bouzov, gennaio 1940**

 

Con l’arrivo dell’inverno avevano deciso di spostare gran parte degli studenti dell’accademia nel castello di Bouzov, situato nella zona est della Repubblica Ceca.

Anche se ormai erano abbastanza preparati per andare in guerra, non sembrava essere arrivato ancora il loro momento. Era appena iniziato il 1940 e tutti sembravano chiudere un occhio su quello che stava succedendo in Germania e negli altri paesi come la Polonia o la Francia. Tutti ripetevano che era impossibile che la situazione potesse andare peggio di così. Ma ogni giorno venivano emanate leggi nuove, ogni giorno aumentano i maltrattamenti che arrivavano ad omicidi di massa veri e propri. Già dall'approvazione delle leggi di Norimberga ****** la popolazione avrebbe dovuto insorgere, protestare. Risultava però impensabile che un uomo solo potesse mettere in pratica così tanta violenza. Alcune gruppi di persone iniziavano a sparire e chi voleva scappare era costretto a rimanere all'interno dei confini tedeschi. Girava pure una voce, proveniente dai generali che giravano per l'accademia, che si stesse redigendo un piano chiamato _“Soluzioni finale”_ e che avrebbe richiesto l'impiego di molte più SS. Motivo per cui non venivano impiegate tutte le forze armate a disposizione.  
Fabrizio si domandava spesso effettivamente quanti di loro durante le ore di lezione credessero alle stronzate che gli venivano inculcate a forza. Le teorie sulle razze, sulla superiorità della loro popolazione. Si chiedeva quanti di loro facevano finta, come lui, di scrivere nei temi esattamente quello che gli insegnanti volevano leggere solo per non prendere qualche punizione come stare tutta la notte fuori e correre per chilometri. La verità sulla forza che caratterizzava il  loro gruppo militare non era la teoria nazionalista su cui basavano i loro valori a renderli i soldati più crudeli e temuti, ma bensì la violenza con cui venivano trattati.

Solo qualche mattina fa, per colpa di qualcuno che aveva impiegato un minuto in più a preparare il letto, tutta la sua camerata si era ritrovata in mutande fuori alle 6.30 del mattino nell'aria gelida di gennaio. Il loro generale li aveva squadrati uno ad uno e poi li aveva portati  al lago lì vicino ormai ghiacciato. Erano state fatte due buche nel ghiaccio, una distante almeno una decina di metri dall'altra. Probabilmente l'acqua sottostante raggiungeva a malapena un grado. Tutti si scambiarono uno sguardo sconvolto. Non poteva chiedergli veramente di attraversare a nuoto il lago ghiacciato. Invece si! Uno ad uno furono costretti a nuotare nell'acqua quasi nera e aspettare poi bagnati fradici che tutti finissero.  
Uno di loro morì qualche giorno dopo a causa di una grave polmonite. Non gli venne fatto nemmeno il funerale. Era stato troppo debole e il suo ricordo portava solo disonore alla loro razza.

Fabrizio dopo quella sera aveva sentito una rabbia montargli dentro tanto da passare la maggior parte della sera in palestra a prendere a pugni il sacco da box. Il motivo per cui l'avevano tenuto lì dentro oltre, alle conoscenze personali, era la sua bravura nel pugilato che lo avrebbe reso un soldato formidabile. Peccato che per plasmare l’animo di un uomo non è così facile come fortificare il corpo.  
Sarebbe mai riuscito a diventare freddo come tutti gli altri?  
A prendere un fucile in mano e uccidere gente innocente?

 

* * *

 

***** L’invasione italiana in Albania avvenne nell'aprile 1939 e le radio cercarono di tenere nascosta la notizia dell'ultimatum italiano dichiarando che la situazione era tranquilla. (nella storia ho spostato le date perché altrimenti non sapevo come fare :’) )

  
****** le leggi di Norimberga sono le leggi razziali emanate nel 1935 mentre con Soluzione finale si intende il programma riguardante lo sterminio degli ebrei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo anni ho aggiornato anche questa storia!  
> Spero di non aver annoiato troppo con le descrizioni storiche, prometto che i nostri due protagonisti si incontreranno presto.  
> Ringrazio chi ha recensito la storia ancora mesi fa BlackCobra e DonaSorry <3 e tutti quelli che hanno lasciato dei kudos o solo letto sto documentario :’)  
> Scusate gli errori, ho pubblicato un pò di fretta!
> 
> Mindsinbloom

**Author's Note:**

> Allora vorrei dire tante cose ma me ne dimenticherò la metà di sicuro.  
> Se non avete mai visto il film Napola guardatelo è davvero emozionante e ho preso molto spunto da alcune scene.  
> Spero che non sembri più un ripasso di storia che una fanfiction :( e scusatemi per gli errori di scrittura! 
> 
> Minsinbloom


End file.
